lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Taboo
Summary A college co-ed's tale of rape and an unknown pregnancy is suspected after detectives learn that she's been linked to not one, but two abandoned newborns. Plot A girl is running after her dog, when the dog is finally caught, it has afterbirth in its mouth. The girl and some passersby couple trace the afterbirth to the trash where they hear a baby crying. A baby boy is found and taken to the hospital where Benson and Stabler are getting his stats. Evidence leads them to a college student, who claims she was never pregnant. After interrogation, she passes out as she is leaving and is taken to the hospital where Benson finds out she was indeed pregnant and had gotten an infection from leftover traces of the afterbirth in the uterus. However, she claims she never knew that she was pregnant until the day she gave birth. She confessed to Benson that she was raped, but refused to give up the name of the father. After word leaked out to the media that she tossed a baby in the trash, the SVU detectives puts in their resources to figure out the case. Cragen then reveals that she was linked to another case of a child tossed in the trash, leaving them to assume that she lied about the rape, and is instead a serial baby killer. After interviewing other people that she was connected to trying to figure out who the father was, Doctor Warner reveals that her father and the baby's father are the same person. A paternity test later reveals that her abandoned children were the result of an incestuous relationship with her father. In the end, she is acquitted of all charges by reason of mental illness/defect, and her father is permanently barred from having any contact with his son/grandson. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Patricia Kalember as Judge Karen Taten * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Audrie J. Neenan as Judge Lois Preston * Michael Lerner as Attorney Morty Berger * Tijuana Ricks as Dr. Marnie Aiken * Tim Miller as Court Clerk Guest cast * Schuyler Fisk as Ella Christiansen * Annie Golden as Varla * Alexandra Neil as Mrs. Drake * Curtis Mark Williams as Jerry Spencer * Zeljko Ivanek as Everett Drake * Piter Marek as Dr. Palshikar * Jack Mulcahy as Detective Brian Beal * Greta Lee as Heather Kim * Ebbe Bassey as ACS Caseworker * Curt Hostetter as Joe Shepherd * Gloria Biegler as Candace Shepherd * Anthony Bishop as Danny Hayes * Jennifer Regan as Businesswoman * Alison Becker as Angel's Owner * Dale Hensley as Chauffer * Martin Van Treuren as Professor Lichterman * Brandon Bales as Vincent Wensel * Patricia Marie Kelley as Jury Foreperson * Nick Basta as Reporter #1 * Keisha Alfred as Reporter #2 * Eileen Tepper as Incensed Woman #1 * Mychelle Dangerfield as Incensed Woman #2 * Jane Brockman as Incensed Woman #3 References *ACS *Colorado *New Jersey * *Romania *Safe Haven Laws * Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes *Zeljko Ivanek plays a character named Everett Drake in this episode. His first scene is a dialog scene with Fin and John Munch. Zeljko Ivanek previously played ADA Ed Danvers in Homicide: Life on the Street, and interacted regularly with John Munch on that show. Additionally, Ed Danvers crossed over more than once into the original Law & Order series, which is where the Don Cragen character originated. In this episode of SVU, Munch apparently doesn't notice the strong resemblance Drake shares with Ed Danvers. *This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines of the Holly Ashcraft case. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes